Oral care implements such as toothbrushes are typically used in conjunction with a dentifrice for cleansing the teeth and/or soft tissue in the oral cavity. The dentifrice or similar oral care product may contain one or more ingredients which, when administered with a toothbrush generally via a brushing action, provide an oral health benefit to the user such as removing plaque and debris from the surface of the teeth and/or gums, polishing and whitening the teeth, reducing sensitivity, reducing oral surface bacteria populations, and others. However, it is often advantageous when brushing ones teeth to supplement the oral care benefits by further dispensing one or more additional oral care products in a liquid or fluid form to optimize the oral care regimen.
An improved oral care implement such as a toothbrush capable of dispensing oral care fluids while brushing is therefore desired.